lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamland - Lunar/Millennium Dream
Whenever it rains, Lunar would think of that soul resting in the blade. That is a time-honoured history of ancient Cloud Empire... Embrace Destiny Requirements Leno Red Satin Prize *Soul of Sword *2 *2 *2 *2 Summary While Lunar, Nikki, and Momo were in the Flower Field in the Cloud Empire, it began to rain. Lunar told them that she loved rainy days since rainbows always came afterwards, which reminded her of her sister. Momo expressed surprise that Lunar had a sister, since she hadn't mentioned it to them before. He noticed Nikki staring at the sky blankly, and snapped her out of a trance she seemed to be in. Nikki admitted she was thinking about her own sister from Earth, Yoyo, and Momo said that he was curious about what she was doing as well. Nikki told Lunar that Lunar and Yoyo actually had a lot in common, since they both had caring natures. Lunar admitted her sister was a sister from the sky rather than a sister by blood, and offered to tell them the story. Expand for script. * (Cloud Empire Border, Flower field, Year 680, New Era) * Momo: Wow! It's raining again. I really hate humid weather! Lunar, Nikki, what do you think? * Lunar: Ha, I personally love rainy days, because there will be rainbows afterwards. * Lunar: My favorite part is to listen to the rain while warming a bottle of wine because rainbows...always remind me of my sister. * Momo: Huh? Lunar, you have a sister? You've never mentioned that before. Well, instead of drinking, eating grilled fish while listening to the rain is more attractive to me...Nikki, you? * Nikki: Sister... (Staring blankly into the sky) * Momo: Nikki! * Nikki: Ah! * Momo: Are you okay? You are always staring at the sky today. * Nikki: No, nothing... just thinking about my sister... * Momo: I see... Yeah, we have been to this Miraland for so long. I wonder what is Yoyo doing right now? * Lunar: Yoyo, such a beautiful name... Is she Nikki's sister? * Nikki: Yeah. now you mentioned it, there is quite a lot similarity between Yoyo and Lunar. Always kind, reliable, and take care of people. I just feel like...Lunar is perfect to be a sister. * Lunar: Unfortunately, I'm the only daughter of my parents, but...I have a sister from the sky. * Nikki: Huh? From the sky? * Momo: That face! There must be a story. * Lunar: Yes, and it's about to rain. If you're interested in the story, how about join me for a drink? Darkness Falls Requirements *1 *1 *1 *1 Prize Soul of Sword upgrades to Millenary Dream Summary Expand for script. *'Lunar': Nikki, Momo, do you know the Nine-Day War? *'Nikki': Bobo mentioned it before. It's the war over three relics left King Sayet, right? I heard that it's the highest style contest that Miraland had ever seen and many legendary clothes showed up. *'Lunar': Yeah... But under the peaceful surface, is darkness and plots. To win the competition, many countries exhausted their national strength and even looted everywhere for precious cloths and recipes. *'Lunar': Sometimes, losing a competition even meant losing all clothes and designs in the city! *'Nikki': Oh dear, that's so terrible! But the war ended, I guess such things shouldn't happen anymore. *'Lunar': No... It's sad that some the North Kingdom Stylist Legions still kept this bad habit. They use dressing competition as an excuse to rob or even besiege small border cities. *'Lunar': Several years ago when I was the chief designer of Cloud City, I met once... *(As Lunar narrates the story, memories rewind to that year...) *(Five years ago. Year 675, New Era) *'The North Kingdom Soldier': Cloud Empire cowards! Don't hide in the city, come out! Fight with us! *'The North Kingdom Soldier': Afraid, huh? We know you Cloudians are wimps! You can't even design your weapon, how dare you go to war! *'The North Kingdom Soldier': Hand over all recipes and fabrics, then we may spare you some clothes to burn in stoves. By the way, we can teach you how to design a true weapon, ha ha ha! *'Lunar': Mayor, we Cloud designers favor elegance and grace, so designers rarely focus on weapon designing. Now those bandits challenge us on their specialty, how vile! *'Mayor': ...Perhaps, this is our fate. Weapons... The Cloud City, are you doomed to this destiny? *'Lunar': Mayor, it's too early to give up! *'Mayor': ...Lunar, aren't you afraid of the North Kingdom armies? *'Lunar': We Cloud designers are not cowards! *'Mayor': Good girl, sure enough, I was right about you... This is our last shot. Lunar, follow me. Trial-I Requirement *1 *1 *1 *1 Prize Pretty Emerald levels up to level 2 (Gorgeous attribute rating increases by 500 points) Forbidden Recipe Prize *3 *2 *5,000 Summary Expand for script. *'Lunar': Mayor...Where...What is this place? *'Mayor': This is the Cloud Palace. Don't worry. It's right ahead. *(In the pitch darkness, they can only hear the sound of their footsteps) *'Mayor': Lunar, you came here and became the chief designer of the Cloud City, this must be fate. After all, you have exactly the same face as that person in ancient books... *'Lunar': Huh what are you talking about? I don't understand... *'Mayor': Only you can do this. *(A beam of glaring light suddenly shoots out towards a pair of rusty swords on the ground) *'Lunar': These... on the ground are... the dual swords?! *'Mayor': Lunar, the fact is that Cloud is never weak in weapon design. In ancient times, Cloud City saw an excellent swordsmith-Princess Miror. *'Mayor': The Nebula Duel Swords were forged with a taboo design. And with only one sword, she protected the whole city from a troop alone. *'Mayor': It's said that when the swords were unsheathed, there will be rainbows in the sky, and no weapon in the mortal world can rival them. *'Lunar': Wait, the Nebula Dual Swords... Aren't they the legendary magic swords forged with human flesh? Not only that, they had to feed on flesh regularly to keep the sharpness. I never thought it's true... *'Mayor': You knew the legend. Then you should know that only awakening the Nebula Dual Swords today can we earn a chance to defeat the north legion. Lunar, it does feed on flesh and blood, will you... *'Lunar': Mayor, to protect the Cloud City, I will. *(Lunar cut her wrist and let a drop of blood on the rusty blade. Suddenly, a light burst out and the whole palace was filled with great radiance.) Confused Sight Prize *2 *5000 Summary Expand for script. *'Lunar': Ah... Too much blood lost... I'm gonna faint... *(The light gradually faded. One of the two swords is as shiny as a new one!) *'Mayor': We did it! We did it! Lunar, it works! Then... *'The North Kingdom Soldier': Aha, the legendary Nebula Dual Swords are really here. Get them! *'Mayor': !!! When did you— *(The North Kingdom Soldiers rush in. Suddenly, the brilliance of the swords surges—) *'The North Kingdom Soldier': Uh—ah! *'Lunar': What...happened...? *(In the center of the snowy light, there is a vague figure of a girl) *'Ancient Costume Girl': You dare to touch Dian! *'Soldier': You—Who are you—...?! *'Ancient Costume Girl': Hehe, too afraid to call my name, Miror? *'Lunar': Miror... Is... That...? *'Miror': There is nothing to fear, Dian. I'll take care of everything. *'Lunar': No! Don't!... Uh...(Lunar falls to the ground) *'Miror': Dian!... She looks so pale. Must lose too much blood. Hump! These little bugs dare to touch you. *'Mayor': Lord Miror, this is the Chief Designer of Cloud City, not Princess Diana! She shed blood to awaken the Nebula Dual Swords... Cloud City is in danger, please... *'Miror': Shut up. *'Mayor': (Mayor falls to the ground painfully, as if he is seized by an unknown force) Ah— *'Miror': Cloud City? Hehe, why should I always protect Cloud City? This time, I'll protect Diana only. *(Miror took up Lunar and walked into the dark.) *'Mayor': Is...Is Lunar really the reincarnation of Diana? She's been taken away, it's too... Youth Prize *15 *10 Summary Expand for script. *'Calling Sound': Dian, Dian... *(Light and slow, as if the sound comes from afar) *'Lunar': Umm... *'Calling Sound': Dian, wake up... Dian... *'Lunar': Who... Who is calling me...? *'Calling Sound': Hee hee! Stop pretending you are asleep! You just want me to call you sister, right? I will do that! Dian, Dian, sister Dian, get up and play with me~ *'Lunar': (Struggles to open her eyes, in front of her is the girl transformed from the swords) You are...? Where, where is this place? *(Lunar can vaguely see the Cloud Palace, but in the silence of the late night, Lunar found its style is that of thousands of years ago.) *'Lunar': Is this... the Cloud Palace? ... Am I in a dream...? *'Miror': Hee hee, keep playing dumb! Are you still not awake? You promised to go to the Sword Forge with you. Ah! So you are playing dumb to avoid it?! See, it's so quiet tonight. Perfect time to sneak out! *'Lunar': No... *'Maid': (Outside the window) Princess Miror, Princess Diana, where are you? Come out! *'Miror': Yes, yes! Torrential Rain Requirements *2 *1 *1 *1 Prize Millenary Dream upgrades to Dual Swords Summary Expand for script. * Lunar: The Cloud Palace maids are also wearing in ancient styles... * Lunar: This girl, is she Princess Miror, who protected the Cloud City all by herself? But, she seems to be but an innocent girl now... * Lunar: By record, Miror and Diana were the princesses of ancient Cloud Empire and they grew up together...It looks like she mistook me as Princess Diana? *'Miror': Dian, Dian! Now, I don't want to go to the Sword Forge! * Lunar: Huh? Why? *'Miror': Look! It's about to rain! * Lunar: Ah, so it is... * Miror: A drink is a better match for the night rain...I've stolen Father's Cloud Wine. How about climbing on the roof and having a drink? * Lunar: Sweet. * Miror: Dian's smile is still so gentle! * Lunar: (Why is there sadness in her eyes?) ... Did you hear something? * Miror: (Her face suddenly falls but then turn to an innocent smile immediately) Nope, just the sound of the rain. Dian, hurry up! Trial-II Requirements * 1 * 1 * 1 * 1 Prize Pretty Emerald levels up to level 3 (Gorgeous attribute rating increases by 800 points) Parting Night Requirements * A Maiden Heart-Pink * Sister's Long Hair * Tulle Dress-Navy * Small Town Girl Prize * 2 * 1 * 12000 * 15 Summary Expand for script. * (Lunar and Miror sit on the roof of the palace in this silent night. The rain falls peacefully, but ominous noises come from afar) * Miror: Bah! Good wine! * Lunar: You drank too much... Slower please, your face is flushing. * Miror: Hee hee hee, don't worry! Dian, bottom up! * Lunar: Okay, okay. * Miror: Haha! Look at you, you sip again. You're so boring! Since childhood... You're always so gentle! * Miror: Every single time, you're just, too gentle. You take everyone into consideration except yourself. When being told to sacrifice, you... You're always the first one... You... * Lunar: Miror. * Miror: ...What? * Lunar: Don't cry. * Miror: ...It's you who wanted to stay with me like the old days! * Miror: We'll go into war tomorrow, I wanted... I wanted to make this last night as happy as usual... But, I can't... You told me not to cry? * Miror: Dian, when I said someone must sacrifice herself to forge the swords, why did you... step out? Why... do you have to do this? * (Lunar opens her arms to embrace Miror) * Miror: Dian... How can I find a way to forget Nebula without losing you...? * (Through the wetness and warmness on the shoulder, Lunar feels a little realness of this dream) * Miror: If I can't protect you, then what did I learn sword forging for? Dian, I don't want you to sacrifice yourself to protect the city. We can even die together if the city is fallen. * Miror: ...How I wish I could be selfish once. But it's our Cloud City, how can I give it up! * Miror: Tomorrow is the day of separation. Will rainbows... really appear after the rain? Let's promise to protect our Cloud City together, okay? * (Lunar feels a burst of palpitations and fell into unconsciousness. Miror disappeared.) Unexpected Reunion Prize * 3 * 1 Summary Expand for script. * (Lunar suddenly wakes up. Miror is looking at her. Lunar knows that it's not the dream.) * Miror: Dian, Dian! You finally wake up! I've healed your wound, do you feel better? * Lunar: Ah... Princess Miror. * Miror: Huh? Hmm? Sister Dian, you don't have to call me that. * Lunar: Um, I... * Miror: Yeah... Since I forged you into Nebula, it has been a thousand years... * Lunar: ...Then? What happened? * Miror: ...I regretted so much. * (Miror suddenly rushes over and hugs Lunar tightly) * Miror: Dian! Will... Will you forgive me? * Lunar: Forgive? What happened in the end? * Miror: ...I surrendered the Nebula to the enemy for a truce, but the monsters raided Cloud City. I was seriously injured, too. * Miror: ...I failed you. I failed the Cloud City. In the end, I jumped into the forge. Master said, if your will is strong enough, you may attach to the sword and become its soul... * Miror: I thought, in this way, we might meet again someday. Leave and Return Requirements * 3 * 2 * 1 * 1 Prize Dual Swords upgrades to Dim Cloud Summary Expand for script. * Miror: Now I meet you, my Dian... All those years, I've been torturing myself with regret and confusion... * Miror: Why did I choose to sacrifice you to protect someone else's city? I... * Lunar: Princess Miror, I'm not Princess Diana. My name is Lunar, a Cloud Empire designer. * Miror: ...Haha, Dian, you still like to joke. * Lunar: You are a sword spirit, but I'm a living human. I know you can feel it. * Miror: ... * (Miror steps away quietly) * Miror: ...Then should I sacrifice a little blood of yours to awake Dian out of Nebula? * Lunar: Princess Miror... She's not there in Nebula. You've been calling for thousands of years. You know it more than anyone else that she's already reincarnated... * Miror: Liar! She... How could she... Her unwillingness, her pain, and her hatred towards me... * Lunar: She never hated you. * Miror: ...What... did you say? * Lunar: In the dream, I felt her. There is no unwillingness or regret. When she chose to sacrifice herself for the sword, she only felt satisfaction and comfort. * Miror: ... * Lunar: She only wishes to protect you and the city you want to protect. * Miror: Then... Why didn't she choose to stay in the sword? Why didn't she... wait for me? * Lunar: A Sword Spirit is an imprisoned soul. But she died for you, and she had no regret. * (Miror is shocked) * Lunar: I have to go. Thank you for healing me. * Miror: Where are you going? * Lunar: To protect this city. Rainbows Requirements * Leno Red Satin * Caved Magnolia * Yellow Bud * Teabowl Satin Prize * 2 * 1 * 1 * 15000 Summary Expand for script. * the North Kingdom Soldier: Haha, you cowards! Cannot you find a single able stylist in such a huge city! * the North Kingdom Soldier: Oh! I forgot! You don't have weapons! How about spoons, or umbrellas! * the North Kingdom Soldier: Huh? Wait, someone is coming out. * the North Kingdom Soldier: What... A girl? Oh! Our little friend who became the chief designer at her young age! Hey girl, are you afraid? If you beg for mercy... * Lunar: None of the Cloud designers are cowards. * Miror: Yes, designers of the Cloud City will never fear nor yield! * Lunar: Princess Miror... You? * Miror: Dian died for this city. I cannot fail her a second time. Lunar, let me help you. * Lunar: Great! * (Lunar drew the dual swords. Suddenly, rainbow surges in the sky) * the North Kingdom Soldier: Uh, this... this is... * the North Kingdom Soldier: The Nebula Dual? Is the legend true...? * Lunar: Well, what's the theme you requested? * the North Kingdom Soldier: Uh, wea-weapon... No! We give up! * (the North Kingdom Soldiers scuttle away) * Lunar: Princess Miror, thank you... Thank you so much. Ah... * (Covered by white light, Miror turns transparent gradually) * Miror: The original idea of the Dual swords is to protect rather than hurt... Thank you for reminding of that. * Lunar: You... * Miror: I have no regrets now. In the end, I just want to ask... Diana, can't I see you anymore? * Lunar: (Under the circumstances... just... told her a white lie) Miror... I'm here. * Miror: Ah, I know it's you, my sister Dian... * (Light fades. The rusts on the Nebula totally disappeared, and the swords become brand new. Princess Miror vanished as if she had never appeared) Hypothesis Prize * Budding Beauty * 2 * 2 * 2 Summary Expand for script. * (In the light, the vanishing girl opens her eyes for the last time) * Miror: So it is, the feeling of passing away. I have been imprisoned for thousands of years and long forgotten such ease. * Miror: Sometimes, I wonder how I got through such a long period of time. Perhaps just because of Dian's wish... * Miror: She wanted to protect the city, but I lost the city and Dian... If I were to choose another time, what will I choose? Dian, or the city... * Miror: Lunar, if you were me, what will you do? * Miror: If, if there is an afterlife... * (Light faded. Miror closed her eyes.) Category:Dreamland